The Flower in Darkness
by SirenDestiny25
Summary: What happens when someone from Team Urameshi's past comes back into their lives? How does this effect Genkai's life as well; and why the hell does she look a lot like Hiei! Not too good at summaries, read it to find out what's up with the Yu yu gang!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Yu Yu Hakusho; I am just twisting the characters to fit into the story of my imagination. All I own is the plot and Original characters in this story. Warning: Language and adult themes throughout story.**_

**Chapter One**

It was an average day, like always. I was walking home, trying to mind my own business but the punks around here have other ideas. Typical. Ever since Urameshi hasn't been around on the streets as often, the punks have turned to me to prove just how 'tough' they are; comes with the turf of once being the toughest girl of Sarayashki Junior High School, I guess. Hell, they even leave Kuwabara alone. Which is completely not fair since he is a universal punching bag for everyone.

"Well, well. Look what we have here boys. If it isn't Rin."

"I'll give you idiots til the count of three to back off before I ram your heads into the cement."

"Ha! Like we're scared of Urameshi's little slut!"

"Die."

With that said and moving faster than any of those weaklings could see, I smashed all but the gang leader's head into the sidewalk mercilessly. I somehow managed to keep my rage under control enough to actually NOT kill them. I slowly began to make my way towards the coward. Every step I took towards him, he'd take a step back.

"Yo-You're a freak! A fucking freak!"

And with that he ran; Brainless dimwit. I gave chase like a lioness chasing after her next meal. As I was about to make my move and catch him, I had to quickly dodge as someone went to tackle me to the ground. Watching the jerk that I had been chasing get away, I let out a frustrated yell as I turned to the one who tried to tackle me, only to find my childhood friend on the ground; he had sit up by this point and was rubbing his head.

"What the hell is your problem, Urameshi? I almost had that asshole!"

"Testy as always, eh Rin?"

"Fuck you. That son of a bitch called me your slut and needs to learn some fucking manners."

"Yeesh, and Keiko said I have a foul mouth. And don't worry, I'm sure you'll catch his ass later," he stood up and began to dust himself off before looking at me; tilting his head to the side, I knew he was taking in my appearance since he hadn't seen me in a few years. I hadn't grown much in height; I barely came to his chin. My pitch black hair was done in low hanging pigtails that were just past the small of my back which made my hair somewhere between the back of my knees but past my ass and I was a lot skinnier than he would probably remember.

"You look like you haven't had a good meal in a while. What the hell happened, your Ma's amazing cooking skills finally slip?"

I stiffened at his comment and looked down at the sidewalk so Yusuke wouldn't see the tears that had begun to well up in my eyes but he saw them anyway. Damn him and his good eye sight. While he put an arm around my shoulder to try and comfort me, I buried my face against the side of his neck and let the tears run free.

"Come on. Why don't you come to Keiko's and my apartment and you can tell me what I said to make you upset. I'll even let you beat the snot out of me afterwards if it'll help."

I couldn't help but laugh meekly at that. He was trying to cheer me up after upsetting me, damn him. All I could do was nod. He kept his arm slung over my shoulder, beginning to lead me to the apartment. As we walked I thought about everything that made me come back home after the tragedy I had been dealt. Apparently my Grandmother was still alive and my father quite possibly, unless he had gotten himself killed. I've noticed that whenever I begin to think of my father, I start to play with the necklace that my mother gave me. It's nothing more than a simple leather strap wrapped around a crystal teardrop; apparently it had been the one gift my father had given to my mother other than myself of course.

**Yusuke's POV**

I couldn't help but study my old childhood friend that I haven't seen since Junior High. She went to a different High School than Keiko, Kuwabara and I. She'd changed quite a bit. She wasn't much taller than she had been when she had left, her hair was defiantly longer than I remember and she was not as sweet and happy-go-lucky either. The fact that just mentioning her mother made her well up with tears and that she looked and felt very malnourished had me very worried. Movement caught my eye and she began to play with a necklace around her neck. My eyes widened at what I saw on the necklace.

"Hey, where'd you get that? It looks pretty old."

"Mom gave it to me. She said it was the one gift besides me that he gave her."

"Ah."

That left me with a few questions. What the happened to Rin's mom and where the hell did Rin's old man get the tear of an ice apparition to give to her Ma?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Yu Yu Hakusho; I am just twisting the characters to fit into the story of my imagination. All I own is the plot and Original characters in this story. Warning: Language and adult themes throughout story.**_

**Chapter Two**

**Keiko's POV**

I pulled dinner out of the oven as I spoke silently to myself. Yusuke was late coming home, again! How is it my husband is the one coming here late when our guest was here early and helping me make dinner? How? I just hope he didn't get himself into trouble. I looked over at Kuwabara who was playing Yusuke's video game while he waited for him to get home. Just as I was about to yell at him to wash up for dinner, I heard the apartment door open and Kuwabara talking to Yusuke.

"It's about time you got here, Ura- What the hell is this Urameshi? Bringing another woman to your house while your wife is cooking dinner for you! Are you crazy?"

Another woman? What was Kuwabara talking about? I walked out into the living room to see Kuwabara holding Yusuke in a headlock while, sure enough, a woman stood by watching them. I felt my heart stop at seeing this woman. She was so beautiful. She was the kind of girl I expected Yusuke to want to marry. Maybe he was having second thoughts. I watched the woman roll her eyes at Kuwabara and Yusuke in irritation like I usually do and crossed her arms over her chest. Why does this seem familiar?

"Yo Kuwabara, let go of Urameshi or do I have to knock your face in for old time's sake?"

Oh my God, it can't be…

"Hey! How do you know my name? And what do you mean by, 'knocking my face in for old time's sake'? I don't know you!"

I couldn't control the tears that began to well up as she became more frustrated with Kuwabara. She opened her mouth to retort back to him but I couldn't stop myself. It had been years since I had seen the one female friend I had in school that understood my odd attraction to Yusuke.

"RIN!" I ran to her, nearly knocking her to the floor when I practically tackled her to give her a hug. I felt her slender arms wrap around me and that was I took notice to how tiny she felt in my arms. I could even feel her ribs through her clothes, that made me tense up and look at her worriedly.

"WHAT? RIN?"

"God, is it just me or did Kuwabara get stupider over the years I've been gone?" She hugged me tighter for a moment before letting me go and laughing to herself at what she'd just said. By that point Yusuke had gotten out of the headlock and was sitting on his ass on the floor, laughing along with Rin.

"Yeah. He's taken one too many blows to the head I think."

"UGH! SHUT UP URAMESHI!"

"Okay, that's enough." They all looked at me when I said that, "All of you are to go wash up. Dinner is ready. While you guys are washing up, I'll set out another place for Rin."

"No, Keiko; you don't have to."

"You're right. I don't have to but I want to. Now, the three of you, move it and get washed up before dinner gets cold!" I watched as Rin looked at Kuwabara and did one of her lopsided smirks that she always reserved for when she was slightly amused but seeing it on her face now made me think it was oddly familiar somehow…

"What do you say, dimwit? A piggy back ride to the bathroom for old time's sake?"

"Who ya calling dimwit, shrimp?"

"Shove it and bend down, ya brainless knucklehead!" Her smirk widened a bit as he she barked at him to. She jumped on his back, her arms wrapping casually around his neck and bringing her legs up to his waist just as he reached back to support her by placing his hands under her knees. Yusuke and I watched as Kuwabara straightened out and headed for the bathroom, carrying Rin on her back as if she were a small child.

"Yusuke, what happened to her?" I could feel his gaze on me after he watched our two friends disappear into the bathroom, "She's putting up a front, acting tough like she always did when we were younger but…"

"Yeah, I know. I think something happened too and has something to do with Mom."

"What makes you think that?"

"When I tried to tackle her like when we were younger, just me casually mentioning her Mom made her start getting teary eyed."

"Oh."

Yusuke made his way into the kitchen with me to wash up in there while I set another place at our table for Rin. Just as I was putting the food on to the table, Kuwabara came into the room with Rin still on his back. It was just like old times, well, almost. Rin would always threaten Kuwabara into carrying her on his back since he was the tallest and she always how the world looked from his perspective, probably has something to do with the fact that she's always been so tiny; in height and in build. She carefully slid down off his back after he left go of her knees.

"Thanks for the ride, Dimwit."

"Yeah, whatever, Shrimp."

The four of us sat at the table, did our pray before digging in. I have no idea if Rin noticed that the three of us watched how little she took but as she ate, the look on her face was of bless and ignorance, like she hadn't honestly had a good home cooked meal in a long time.

**Yusuke's POV**

I couldn't help but watch as Rin ate her food. She was savoring it as if she was eating her last meal on Earth. It must have been a long time since she last ate a good meal. She must have felt all of our eyes on her cause she looked up at all of us, the look on her face set off warning bells inside my head that it was very familiar; but I couldn't put my finger on how or why. She had set her chopsticks down and had her arms crossed over her small chest, her lips in a thin line and her bright light blue eyes narrowed at us almost dangerously, flashing red. Now that had to be a trick of the light.

"Yes?" She raised a brow at us as she voiced her question.

"Why did you come back, Rin? You told us when you moved away that there was no chance in hell you would ever come back, not even to see us."

"Things change, Urameshi."

Kuwabara slammed his hands on the table; draw the attention to himself, "That answer isn't good enough! Why are you here, Rin? You swore you'd never come back…you had really upset us that day when you made that oath." It was true that she had upset all of us but it couldn't be helped. This area always made her Mom so sad. When the prospect of leaving came up, she jumped at the chance. I guess this area reminded the poor miko of Rin's old man.

Rin's Mom, Aiko is one of the sweetest, gentlest woman that any of us have had the fortune of meeting. Even before all of us, namely me and Keiko, know let alone believed in the Spirit Realm, we knew that Aiko was different. She probably could give Genkai a run for her money when it came to psychic powers. Throw in there that she also has massive amounts of purifying energy and you've got one powerful human being.

"I didn't do it to hurt you guys, really I didn't. I just couldn't take seeing my…my M-Mom so upset anymore. She became like a zombie almost by the time I was going to high school that I transferred schools. I never meant to hurt any of you but I just couldn't take seeing her hurt anymore."

By the end of her very short speech, she had her head bowed and her shoulders shook. We had all known Rin long enough to know that she was most likely trying not to cry since she hated showing weakness. Our suspicions were confirmed when she looked up at all of us, her eyes shining with unshed tears, her voice cracking as she spoke again.

"And now she's gone. I have no one in this world but a grandmother I've never met that turned her back on my Mom when she was pregnant and a father I've never met either who left my Mom before she could tell him that she was carrying his baby. I came back hoping that maybe, just maybe you three might forgive me and help me. I need to at least try to find my grandmother. My Mom's last wish was that her ashes be given to her mother if she's still living and if she isn't, I'm to spread the ashes at the temple she grew up at."

After her admission and plea to us, she began to cry freely, burying her face in her tiny hands. Keiko was up in seconds, wrapping her arms around Rin's tiny frame and holding her close to her body, "Of course I forgive you, Rin. To be perfectly honest, I forgave you years ago. Yes, when you first left and had made that vow, it stung and hurt but I realized you were sacrificing your life, friends and happiness for your mother."

Keiko looked at us with teary eyes herself as she rubbed Rin's back gently. I looked at Kuwabara to see what he thought. He looked deep in thought before looking back at me and nodding in agreement. Both of us look back at the girls, noticing that Rin had settled a bit and that her hands were away from her face, her eyes a bit red and puffy from crying.

"Hey, we forgive ya, Shrimp."

"Yeah, what blockhead said."

"HEY! Who you calling a blockhead, Urameshi?"

All of us couldn't help but laugh after that, the tension was broken. I know that we were curious and wanted to ask Rin questions about her Mom. Questions like how she died and why she wanted her mother who had turned her back on her when she needed her most was to get her ashes but those were questions that could wait til later. We had a few more pressing matters to attend to.

"So, where are you staying?"

"I'm bunking with an old tutor of mine uptown. He asked if I wanted him to come with me to give me support when I confronted you guys but I told him that it would be best if I go it alone."

I saw the wheels turning in Kuwabara's head as much as they were in mine, "Old tutor, eh?"

"'He', huh?" Kuwabara smirked after saying that.

"Both of you stop right there and shut your traps. He's a gentleman and a FRIEND. Girls can have guys that are just friends; the three of us are a perfect example of that," Rin's eyes narrowed dangously at the two of us.

Throwing my hands up, I couldn't help but laugh, "Alright, alright. No picking on you for who you're bunking with. Got it. It's getting late so maybe you should get going. Leave us his address and we'll come get you to start this nutty search in the morning."

"Sounds good to me, Urameshi." She took the pen and paper that Keiko handed her. As she wrote the address for us, Keiko went and starting packing food for Rin to take with her. Rin handed me the paper as Keiko handed her the food.

"Um, Keiko…I'll never be able to eat all of this…"

"Then share it with your friend but at least try to eat it. You need to get more meat on your bones."

"Ugh, yes _Mother_."

We all laughed lightly at that comment. Keiko was acting like a mother hen with her chick and it was nice to see that she could at least joke about losing her Mom even if it was a little bit. We led our guests to the door. After giving hugs and back slaps, I opened the door and watched as they both left.

"Don't worry, Urameshi. I'll get her to the bus safely."

Rin shouted from down the hall, "I can handle myself, Dimwit!"

Kuwabara began to chase after her, yelling as he did, "No one's saying ya can't and who ya calling dimwit, Shrimp!"

"If you're going to take me to the bus than at least make yourself useful and give me a piggy back ride!"

"WHAT? Are you crazy? No way am I- OW! H-HEY, WATCH THE HAIR!"

"HIGH HO SILVER! AWAY!"

"Jeez, could this get anymore embarrassing?"

"Shut and just walk!"

Keiko and I had tears in our eyes and were holding our sides in pain cause we were laughing so hard. God it was good to have Rin back.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Yu Yu Hakusho; I am just twisting the characters to fit into the story of my imagination. All I own is the plot and original characters in this story. Warning: language and adult themes throughout story. **_

_**Author Note: For future reference anything like **__'this'__**will be Kurama when he talks to Youko in his mind and if it looks like 'that' it will be Youko's. Everything clear? Yes. Good then, ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**Chapter Three**

**Kurama's POV**

It's been several hours since she left to go confront her old friends. Rin and I had never really discussed who her friends were, never really had the chance. We always discussed school and our families. She knew I had no friends so she wormed my way into my life, claiming to be my friend whether I wanted her or not, like I wouldn't want to be a part of that enticing girl's life. I heard laughter in my head and groaned, knowing that Youko wanted to give his input on my thoughts.

'_**Girl is she? I do believe you are blind, Shuichi.'**_

'_What are you getting at, Youko?'_

'_**That 'girl' as you call her is all woman and just ripe for the taking.'**_

At that, I couldn't stop myself from not only growling out loud but at the kitsune in my head, _'Don't you dare even think about it! She's not just whore that you can screw and toss aside! If you ever even think-'_

'_**My my, have I hit a nerve Shuichi? Could it be that you care for her?'**_

'_Shut up, Youko.'_ He laughed at me but left me alone after that. It didn't matter how I felt about Rin. She was my friend and nothing more, no matter how much I'd come to love over the years. It hadn't always been that way. At first I had no love and very little respect for the bubbly and happy-go-lucky girl she had once been but I was a gentleman and no matter how much she annoyed me, I kept her at a respectable arm length from myself and treated her kindly.

I remember the days that changed my view of the girl that wormed her way into my life and somehow became the woman to hold my heart. I sat back and recalled the day she gained my respect.

**Flashback **

It was that day my mother had 'suggested' that I escort Rin home. I couldn't help but laugh at myself at that statement. Mother had given me a look that said 'you will do as I say' and 'I know I raised you better than this'. Rin, not having noticed my Mother's looks or completely ignoring them, protested; saying she didn't mind walking home by herself that she could take care of herself. My Mother wouldn't hear a word she said.

On our way home, she continuously talked my ear off about things I could have cared less about like she always had. But because I didn't want to hurt her feelings, I didn't let on that I wasn't the least bit uninterested.

We past an alley way close to the bus stop we need when I noticed, I couldn't hear Rin talking anymore. I quickly made my back to the alley way, thinking that maybe she had seen dropped something, it had rolled into the alley and she went after it without telling me. When I made it to the alley entrance, what I saw shocked me and caused me to stay still for several moments. There in the alley was a girl that was about Rin's age, if not younger, on the ground and she was crying hysterically. The poor girl's uniform top was a foot from her, torn to shreds and her skirt wasn't in much better shape but was at least still on her lower half.

The girl was clutching Rin's book bag to herself in an effort to cover her body from view. I heard a feminine growl, followed shortly by a male voice screaming, "GET THE FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE BITCH! AGH!"

Rin's tiny body was straddled on a man's chest that was easily more than twice her size in height, weight and build. To this day, I don't know how she had managed to get the man off the girl, on the ground and kept him down with as tiny as she was and still is but whatever she did had worked. What was the most shocking to me was that she was beating the living snot out of the man.

"Get off you…GET OFF YOU? I'M SURE THAT GIRL CRYING OVER THERE WAS BEGGING, PLEAED WITH YOU TO DO THE SAMN DAMN THING YOU SCUM BAG!" I could hear his nose and cheeks in several spots creak under her powerful punches, "And what did you do? Huh, asshole, what? NOTHING! YOU KEPT TRYING TO RAPE HER YOU SICK FUCK! I'LL BEAT YOU SO BAD; YOU'LL WISH I KILLED YOUR SORRY ASS!"

I watched as Rin continue her beating for a few more minutes before I intervened. After struggling with her for several minutes, I managed to pull her off the unconscious man.

"That's enough, Rin. You'll kill him if you don't stop and I don't want to have to follow you to jail to try and explain to them why you killed the man, even if it is for noble reasons."

I looked down at her. Her normally blue-brown eyes that have always reminded me of topaz were crimson. I stiffened at the sight of her eyes. At feeling my stiffening she closed her eyes and took a few deep, calming breathes before opening her eyes again and looking back up at me. I could see the conflict in her eyes, which were now back to normal, as well as the blood rolling off her knuckles. After examining her knuckles, I realized that she had beat him so badly that the blood was not only his but her own; she had managed to bust her knuckles open on both her hands.

Quickly I looked over at the young girl. She had managed to stop crying and was staring at us with wide scared eyes, "Please, look through her backpack and see if you can find anything that I can use to wrap her knuckles with." The girl started at my voice but did as I asked. She threw a shirt at me that was in Rin's bag before going back through it, most likely to find clothes for herself to wear since her uniform was ruined.

Rin looked at the shirt in my hands as I began to rip it into shreds, "Hey! That's my Gym shirt!"

"I'll give you money to buy a new one."

"But-"

"No buts! If I don't cover your knuckles, they may get infected!" My raised voice had silenced her, "What were you thinking? He could have very easily killed you, Rin or when he was done with that girl over there he could have done the very same to you!"

I watched as she looked down at her lap in an effort to keep herself from saying something that would make me even more upset. The sad yet angry look I saw before she looked away cause me to settle immediately.

"What are you thinking, Rin?"

She continued to stare down at her lap for several minutes before finally looking back up at me, "That I don't regret what I did. I'd rather he had done it to me, a girl who can at least defend herself, than that girl over there. If he had picked me instead of her, he's still be going to the hospital but at least you wouldn't have to be wrapping my knuckles for me and she wouldn't be traumatized for years to come."

I stared at Rin in surprise, "You're insane."

"No, I'm being reasonable. I can handle myself, as you clearly just saw. I've beaten down guys just as big, if not bigger than him before and I'm not afraid to do it again. They don't call me the toughest girl at Sarayashiki Junior High for nothing, ya know."

As soon as I finished wrapping her knuckles and made her face me, topaz meeting emerald green, "What you did today was very stupid," I quickly put a finger against her lips to silence her when she went to say something, "But it was also incredibly brave of you to risk you safety for someone who couldn't protect herself." I kissed her forehead before carefully helping her up.

I watched as she began to blush but quickly looked to the ground as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. It was the most adorable thing in the world when she tried to hide her blush with her hair, both of us jumped slightly at hearing someone clear their throat. We looked up to see the girl Rin helped wearing another shirt that Rin had in her backpack as well as Rin's Gym shorts.

The girl walked up to Rin quickly and handed Rin her backpack, "Thank you so much for saving me. How can I ever repay you?"

Rin looked up at me before looking back at the girl, "Where do you live?"

"Oh, um…" The girl blushed deeply and looked at the ground herself before mumbling something barely above a whisper yet both Rin and I had still heard her say something about an apartment complex somewhere in the bad area of downtown.

Rin smirked, "Well, what a coincidence. Your place is on the way to mine. You can repay me by letting me walk you home and then when we get to your place you can change so I can have my clothes back. Deal?"

"You save my life and all you want as payment is to see me home safe and your clothes back?" The girl looked at Rin as if she had lost her mind.

"You bet. I didn't do it for free stuff. I did it cause what he was doing wasn't right. Now, let's get going before I get Shuichi here in trouble for being out past his curfew."

Rin laughed a bit as she began to push both the girl and I down the alleyway but not before she gave the unconscious man two swift, hard kicks; one in the ribs and the other in the groin. I couldn't help but flinch at his high pitched groan at the groin kick. As we got out of the alley, the bus showed up and passengers were getting off. Rin turned to me and smiled.

"Guess this is where we part, Shuichi. See you next week." She gave me a quick hug before grabbing the girl's hand and running for the bus, making it just as the driver was going to close the doors, "HEY! Open up, Goliath! Don't make me hurt ya, old man!"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as the driver opened the doors for the girls and let them on without paying. Just as the bus started moving, Rin stuck half her body out the window, "Hey Shuichi! Don't forget to call the cops on the scum bag!"

"Rin, How many times do I have to tell you to stay inside the bus at all times while it's moving?" The driver yelled at Rin as they were pulling away. I watched Rin slip back into the bus and could just barely hear her reply to the older man as they drove by, "Well, sorry! Yesh, you make it sound like I'm always causing trouble…DON'T YOU DARE SAY A WORD, OLD MAN!"

I laughed even harder as I made my way to a payphone to call the police on the man who was still in the alleyway, brutally beaten and now semi awake, clutching his groin where Rin had mercilessly kicked him.

**End Flashback**

"What're you smiling about, Red?"

Jumping a bit and looking up, emerald meeting topaz; I couldn't help let my smile widen, "Well hello to you too, Rin."

She laughed at me. Her laugh like music to my ears, before playfully punching me in the shoulder, "Don't avoid the question. What were thinking about to make you smile earlier?"

"The day you saved that girl from being raped," I replied without hesitation.

"Oh. You mean the day I finally earned your respect and you stopped looking at me as annoy, chatty, very bubbly and too happy-go-lucky brat and actually saw me as someone worthy of being your friend," I stared at Rin in shock.

"H-How did you-"

"I'm not stupid, Shuichi. I knew you didn't really like me and thought I was annoying. I'll admit maybe I shouldn't have been so chatty but you made me nervous. I mean, I have guy friends but neither of them is as quiet, wise, calm and well-mannered as you. Talking too much was always my nervous habit; I get it from my Mom. She always told me I was my father's daughter unless I was nervous or was trying to make people see me as something I wasn't. I was only bubble and happy-go-lucky all the time to hide how broken, hurt and angry I really was."

"I never knew, Rin. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Shuichi. My Mom was miserable that her own mother turned her back on her and that the man she loved left her without even saying goodbye. All Dad left behind was this necklace," She lifted the necklace she had hidden under her shirt and held up for me to see. "She was going to tell him in the morning that she was pregnant but never got the chance to."

Rin removed her necklace and handed it to me when I held my hand out to her. I looked over it carefully, quickly realizing that it was in fact what I had thought it was at first glance; a very old crystallized tear of an ice apparition.

"This is a very rare and valuable stone, you know."

"Really, I never knew." I could tell that she was pretending to be surprised but I could still hear the sarcasm behind the fake surprise. When I looked up at her, I could tell she knew exactly what the stone was but I didn't press the matter. I didn't want to know just how much she knew about the Demon and Spirit Realms.

She took a few steps back when she noticed I was trying to get up. After I stood, I moved behind her and put her necklace back on for her. She smiled, "Thank you."

I couldn't stop myself as I bent my head down and kissed her on the spot where her neck and collarbone met. I felt her shiver beneath my kiss and moan my name very softly. As I pulled back, I licked the spot I had just kissed before moving to her ear, whispering softly, "You're welcome."

She leaned back into me, her back pressed into my chest. I couldn't help but groan at the touch. She had no idea how she was driving me insane.

'_**Maybe she does and that is exactly why she's doing it.'**_

'_Shut up you. She doesn't know how we feel about her and I want to keep it that way.'_

'_**I'm sorry, 'we'? Since when is it 'we'. I don't care about the damn human woman. You do and you have a funny of not showing it. After all, I'm not the one who kissed the woman in the nook between her shoulder and neck and made her moan.'**_

'_Didn't I just tell you to shut up and yes, 'we'! Don't think I haven't heard you screaming in just as much frustration as me when she would cancel plans with us at the last minute.'_

Youko remained oddly silent and I reveled in the mini victory. I felt him retreat into the background but not before saying, **'Whatever.'**

I couldn't help but smirk now, knowing I had won an argument against the kitsune for once. The smirk was wiped from my face when I heard Rin clear her throat. I couldn't help but blush slightly at the position that the two of us were in. Her head was leaned back and was resting on my shoulder, her own shoulders against my chest while my hands rested on her hips; keeping her sensuous ass pressed into my groin.

After swallowing hard, my hands slowly trailing up the sides of her body; from her hips to just under her breasts, "Forgive me. I know I'm pressing our line of friendship but there are times when you are just too tempting, Rin."

She blushed deeply at my comment, not bother to hide her face from like she would have done when she was younger, "Its fine, Red. I understand how hard it is not to give in when you are faced with the temptation of having your greatest desire, even if it's only for a few moments."

I stared at her, hoping that she would elaborate. After nearly fifteen minutes of silence, I creaked and opened my mouth to ask her to give me the elaboration I desperately wanted, no, needed to hear. The moment I opened my mouth, she attacked my lips with her own. I stiffened in complete shock, not wanting to believe she was truly kissing me. Seconds passed before I began to return her kiss.

Rin pulled back after a while, taking a much needed breath. Slowly, I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I closed until that moment to look at the gorgeous beauty I held in my arms. Who just happened to have kissed me so passionately seconds ago. Her eyes were still closed, "Thank you, Shuichi."

"For what, Rin?"

Slowly, she opened her eyes. The look in them showed barely contained emotions of love and desire. I was quite certain that if I didn't have such keen senses, I would have missed what she had said which was barely above a whisper, "For being my first kiss."

With that said she kissed me again, this time lovingly before somehow managing to slip from my rather firm grip and made her way to the spare bedroom in my apartment. Stopping in the doorway, she looked back at me where I still stood stalk still in shock but was sensitive enough to know where she was and what she was doing.

"Night, Red." With that said she walked into the bedroom and closed the door silently behind her.

My mind began to race the moment she slipped out of my arms, quickly trying to process what had just happened. My own thoughts weren't help things much, no matter adding Youko's into the mix.

'_I was her first kiss?'_

'_**THAT was her first kiss? Kami, I'd hate to see what her kisses are like after some practice…'**_

'_YOUKO!'_

'_**WHAT?'**_


End file.
